Blessed
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: In his 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron falls for an oddball, American, Gryffindor girl, but to his dismay he finds out that she is friends with Draco Malfoy, who is trying to win her heart before Ron can.
1. That Girl

**Blessed**

**by**** Miss Battousai Noelle**

Summary: In his 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron falls for an oddball, American, Gryffindor girl, but to his dismay he finds out that she is friends with Draco Malfoy, who is trying to win her heart before Ron can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. But I do own a copy of all the books and movies that have been released. HA!

A/N: Yay! My first Harry Potter fanfic! This first chapter is a little bland, and Ron is a bit OOC at first, (as my friend Selena pointed out when she read the first draft) but he's sixteen and I wanted to make the story seem somewhat realistic. Anyways… I hope you enjoy the story! Thanx.

**Chapter 1: That Girl**

It was the beginning of another year. Another year of fun, misery, mischief, and mayhem at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course he had no idea what was in store for him this year.

His life was complicated: being the youngest of six boys in his family (second youngest overall), Ron Weasley had it rough. But he never expected how much harder love would prove to be.

Banging and shouting. "Wake up Ronald Weasley! Wake up!" his mother shouted.

He groaned, then rolled over as his mother opened the shades covering the windows.

She walked over and shook him relentlessly. "Get up right now or you'll miss the train to school!"

He groaned again then mumbled, "Fine," while slowly turning back over and squinted as the sun's bright rays temporarily blinded him.

Mrs. Weasley finally walked out the door, muttering, "Sixteen year-old boys… I've had enough of dealing with them for ten lifetimes…"

He sat up, rubbing his droopy eyes. He yawned widely, and then proceeded to change into a pair of baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and a hand-sewn sweater-vest that was hand-crafted by his mother. He then packed the last few possessions he would need this term, and lugged his tattered suitcase down the stairs.

When he arrived, his little sister Ginny was already at the front door of the Burrow waiting for him. Mrs. Weasley bumped into him, "Sorry dear. Alright you two, it's time to go."

"But what about breakfast?" Ron asked, dying for at least a biscuit.

Mrs. Weasley held up a foil-covered tray, "Breakfast is in here Ronald; we'll eat on the road."

He sighed and "Fine," his new favorite word, erupted from his mouth.

"Um, Mummy," asked Ginny, "how exactly are we getting to the station? We haven't got a car anymore."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Oh not to worry dear, we have a ride from our new neighbors."

"Neighbors?" Ron said, "Since when do we have neighbors? I haven't seen any other houses for miles."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Ok, so they live about two or three miles away from here; but since Mr. Ravenfall's daughter is going to Hogwarts too, they were kind enough to offer us all a lift."

"'Ravenfall'? I've never heard of any 'Ravenfall's before." Ron snorted.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him, "That's because she just transferred here from America. Now Ron, I expect you to be nice to her, especially since she probably hasn't met any witches or wizards her own age here yet."

"Fine," he responded dully.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Now they should be arriving any minute now."

The three Weasleys weren't standing outside for very long before a very well-kept silver minivan drove up the dirt driveway. Ginny looked in awe at the van. "Wow. That's so cool!"

Ron snorted, "Not so impressive to me."

Then, the driver's side door opened and a teenage girl walked out. Ron's jaw dropped. She was strange, but absolutely gorgeous. She had blonde, shoulder-length hair with black highlights here and there; she wore an almost ankle-length denim skirt and a black t-shirt with the word "Angel" scrawled on it in sparkly, hot-pink calligraphy. She smiled happily, taking in the scenery around her with her sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes soon traveled to Ron and Ginny.

"Hi," she said as she waved to them, with her smile still shining brightly, "I'm Angela Ravenfall; Angel for short," she said as she reached her hand out to a stunned Ron for a handshake. However, Ginny reached out and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother, Ronald; Ron for short."

Angel giggled, "Well it's nice to meet you both. Well, now that that's over with, shall we get going? Don't wanna miss the train."

She turned around back to the car and walked to it with an almost elvish grace. Ginny punched Ron on the arm, grinned and said, "Impressive now?" before dragging her luggage to the van.

Ron snorted and poorly imitated his sister under his breath before lugging his own suitcase to the van.

After all the luggage was loaded, Ron and Ginny climbed into the passenger seats, Ginny into the far back, and Ron in one of the middle seats. Angel opened the front passenger door and said, "Mrs. Weasley, you get to ride up front next to my dad." Just as the word "dad" slipped from her mouth, a masculine hand waved from the driver's window and a cheerful blonde man's face appeared with it. Mrs. Weasley then made her way to her seat, and angel walked around the van and sat in the center row next to Rona and closed the door.

"Everybody got your seatbelts buckled?" Angel's father asked.

"Yes," came a chime from all four passengers.

"Alrighty then! Off to platform nine and three-quarters!" Mr. Ravenfall chimed merrily as he started the van and drove away.

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I've got chapter two started, and if this chapter seems a little dry and short (it was much longer handwritten, but oh well), then wait for the next one, because it gets better. Well, until next chapter! 


	2. On The Train

**Blessed**

**by Puppy Noelle**

Summary: In his 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron falls for an oddball, American, Gryffindor girl, but to his dismay he finds out that she is friends with Draco Malfoy, who is trying to win her heart before Ron can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. But I do own a copy of all the books and movies that have been released. HA!

A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! The actual plot and point of the story are finally coming into view! I was up 'til almost one o'clock last night writing the bulk of this chapter. And it turned out surprisingly longer than I'd planned. But overall I'm happy with it. Oh and Snakecharm— Draco comes in this chapter! And it took me forever to figure out a good entrance for him, so I hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: On The Train**

When they arrived at the platform, Ron caught up with Harry and Hermione and immediately began talking about the new girl.

"Did you see that new girl— the one our age with black and blonde hair?"

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Angel; she has a black t-shirt with pink writing on it…" His eyes darted to and from each compartment door window, until he saw a compartment that was empty, except for Angel. Ron pointed in the window. "That's her."

Harry's eyes followed Ron's finger and looked into the compartment at the girl staring blankly out the window.

Hermione pushed the boys aside. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go sit with her and be friendly. I doubt she actually knows anyone here yet."

As Hermione slid open the compartment door, Angel's gaze turned flawlessly from the window to where Hermione stood. Hermione smiled brightly and said, "Hi! I'm a sixth year. My name is Hermione Granger. Do you mind if my friends and I sit here?"

Angel smiled. "Not at all."

Hermione sat down eagerly next to Angel, who said, "I'm Angela Ravenfall; Angel for short."

"Nice to meet you Angel," Hermione said.

Reluctantly, the two boys followed Hermione's lead and followed her into the compartment. As they made their way to their seats, Angel recognized Ron and she instinctively smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her skirt. Suddenly, she found it difficult to maintain her composure— and she couldn't explain it. There was something about this boy, Ron, that made her feel uneasy— like he was boring into her soul, digging in an attempt to unearth the deepest fossils of her heart. Yet she could sense no harm in his innocent curiosity. He was strange to her— on the exterior he seemed very untidy and ordinary, but when she looked into the depths of his eyes she felt something more…

She was yanked from her thoughts when Hermione caught her staring at Ron and said, "I guess you've already met Ron."

Angel jumped in her seat. "Uh… yes. My father and I moved in near where the Weasleys live and we offered Ron, his mother, and his sister a ride to the station."

"That was very kind of you and your father," Hermione responded.

Angel smiled, "It's no big deal. We're used to chauffeuring people around. My father owns a record company and sometimes we drive around musicians to parties and album releases— that kind of stuff."

"Whoa," Ron said, "No wonder you guys had that really nice van…you're loaded with money."

Angel smiled, "Well, I wouldn't say "loaded". We have _lots_ of bills to pay: there's equipment fees, airplane tickets, chartered bus fees, contract fees, and not to mention renewing my father's license every year. We do live well, but we don't live at all like rockstars or anything."

"Well that's good to know," Harry said, "Oh, and I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Angel responded cheerfully.

The trio was shocked by her casual reaction to hearing Harry's full name, and Ron was the first to speak on it, "That's it? That's you're only reaction?"

Angel looked surprised, "Huh? Why? Is there some reason I should react differently?" She was totally clueless.

Ron explained exasperatedly, "He's Harry Potter. You know… "The Boy Who Lived", the boy who stopped "You Know Who"?"

Still clueless, and now feeling very unintelligent for it, Angel offered an, "I have no idea what you're talking about." to try to pacify Ron. All that did was cause the jaws of him, Harry, and Hermione to drop in shock.

Hermione, the first to recover, asked, "So, you don't have any idea who "You Know Who" is?"

"No idea," Angel said timidly, "Most Americans are too engrossed in what happens in our own country and don't notice what happens elsewhere."

"Well then we have a lot to fill you in on," said Harry gravely.

* * *

"Wow," Angel said after the trio had filed her in on only the key facts about Voldemort. "So let me get this straight: This guy Vold—"

"Shh!" shrieked Ron, "You're not supposed to say his name!"

Angel quickly flung her hands to her mouth and apologized while Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's shrill interruption. After Ron had calmed down, Angel continued making sure she had all her facts straight, "Okay, so "You Know Who" is a really powerful wizard who went evil and tried to take over the wizarding world. And when Harry was a baby a charm protecting him stopped "You Know Who" the first time around, but now he's back to his old tricks, right?"

"That pretty much covers it, yeah." Harry said.

"Okay," Angel responded, "Now I get it."

"Oh goodness!" Hermione gasped, looking down at her watch, 'Harry, you and I should be heading down to the Prefects' compartment now!"

"Oh crap! You're right Hermione," Harry responded just as worriedly.

Hermione turned to Angel and Ron, "Sorry, but we're going to have to leave you tow for a while: but we'll drop by whenever we can— we have to go to a meeting and then patrol the cars. Sorry, but we've got to rush!" She said before opening the compartment door, dragging Harry out into the hallway with her.

After they disappeared from sight, Ron shrugged and said, "I guess you're stuck with me then."

"I don't mind," Angel said cheerfully. "I'm just glad that I have someone to talk to."

"Really?" Ron asked, his facials perking up.

"Of course."

"Cool."

"So, tell me more about yourself," Angel said, trying to start a conversation.

"Well," Ron said, now fully back to his usual self, "My sister Ginny isn't my only sibling: we actually have five older brothers."

"Five!" she responded shocked, "And I thought my twin brothers was a lot!"

"You have twin brothers!"

"Yeah."

"Me too!"

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

Their conversation would have continued longer, had the compartment door not slithered open only to reveal Draco Malfoy. His lips curled into his usual sly grin, until his eyes fell upon Angel. He then plastered a childish grin to his pale face and said coolly, "Well if it isn't Angela Ravenfall. Long time no see."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron growled.

Angel finally recognized the boy in the doorway and chirped excitedly as she ran up to the blonde and grabbed him in a bear hug. Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. Once she pulled away from Draco, she said excitedly, "Oh gosh, I haven't seen you in years! Look how much you've grown!"

"Right back to you." Draco responded.

"Uh, hello! Clearly I'm missing something here!" Ron interjected.

"Watch you tongue, Weasley," Draco snarled.

Angel then smacked the side of his head.

"Ouch! Angel, what was that for?"

"Don't be mean to him Draco; he's my friend."

Draco's eyes bulged. "What!"

"You heard me." Angel said chastisingly before turning to Ron. "Sorry Ron. My mother was friends with Draco's mother, and when we were little, our families occasionally traveled back and forth for parties and stuff, so Draco and I always played together. And even after my mother died and we stopped visiting, Draco and I were pen-pals, writing to each other every so often."

"Oh," was the only response Ron could muster.

Draco grinned. "Don't worry Weaselbie, I'll take good care of her," he snickered.

Ron scowled.

Draco then winced as Angel's hand smacked his arm. "What did I say about being nice?"

"Sorry Angel. Anyways, can't hang around here any longer— I've got to get to the Prefects' compartment. Ciao."

"Bye Draco." Angel said before she closed the compartment door behind him. She then turned to Ron, "He _really_ doesn't like you."

Ron huffed, "And I don't like him one bit either."

Angel sighed, "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to run into any problems like this. I only wanted to try to make some new friends."

"Hey don't worry about it," Ron replied, "As long as you don't hang out with him while you're with me, Harry, and Hermione, you'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Phew!" she sighed in relief.

Ron smiled at her reaction before turning to the window. "Hey! It's starting to get dark out! We'd better change into our robes!"

"Oh!" Angel responded as she reached up to the luggage rack for her bag, "You're right!"

While reaching for his own luggage, Ron realized something. "Uh… should I cover my eyes while you change?"

Angel laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said as she pulled her robes over her head. "I'll just put my uniform on underneath my robes."

"Huh?" Ron said as he watched, confused, as her head and arms disappeared into her robes and shuffled around for several minutes until her head popped back out, soon followed by her arms, and the skirt and t-shirt she had on before dropped to the floor beneath her.

"How did you…?" escaped from Ron's mouth as he watched her place the discarded clothes into the now empty garment bag.

She giggled, "It's an old trick. I learned from my days at Girl Scout Camp. Of course I covered myself with a sleeping bag back then."

The still awestruck Ron said, "So, you don't mind changing in front of people as long as you're covered up by something?"

"Nope."

"Even in front of guys?"

"Nope."

"Is that an American thing?"

She laughed as she sat back down in her seat. "I have no idea. For all I know it could be."

"Wow," was all he could muster.

"Ron, you still need to get changed." she said, "Here, I'll cover up my eyes by pulling my robes over my head." She grabbed the hem of her robes and swiftly pulled them over her face, letting them fall onto the back of her neck. "There," she said, "Now I can't see anything."

Ron blushed and said, "Uh… I'd like to test that theory first."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, uh… How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked as he held up all ten of his fingers.

"Um… three," Angel guessed.

"Hah! Wrong. Um… How about now?" This time he held up seven.

"Five."

"Wrong again!" he cheered. "Okay… Now!" One this time.

"Um… one."

"Dammit! You got it right!"

"I did?" she asked happily. "Maybe I'm not such a bad guesser after all."

"Okay, okay. One last time. Um… Now." He held up one again.

"Um… eight."

"Not even close."

"Oh, would you just hurry up and change already," she said, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right." he responded before digging through his suitcase for his uniform and robes.

After he had finished changing and stuffed his old clothes into his suitcase, he walked over to her and pulled her robes off her head.

"Finally," she said as she blew away some of the hair that had fallen into her face.

"Here, let me help you," he said as he sat next to her and pulled the wild strands out of her face.

"Thanks." she said shyly after he'd stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robes.

"You're welcome." he said simply.

After a few minutes of silence, Angel reached into her bag and pulled out a portable radio and a pair of earphones and offered him one end of the earphones. "Do you wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure," he said as he took the offered end and clipped it to his ear. She then clipped the other end to her own ear and turned the radio to a rock station. They both found the song that was playing to be oddly soothing:

_She's an extraordinary girl  
__In an ordinary world  
__And she can't seem to get away  
__He lacks the courage in his mind  
__Like a child left behind  
__Like a pet left in the rain_

_She's all alone again  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying  
__She gets so sick of crying_

_She sees the mirror of herself  
__An image she wants to sell  
__To anyone willing to buy  
__He steals the image in her kiss  
__From her heart's apocalypse  
__From the one called Whatsername_

_She's all alone again  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying  
__She gets so sick of crying_

_She's all alone again  
__Wiping the tears from her eyes  
__Some days he feels like dying  
__Some days it's not worth trying  
__Now that they both are finding  
__She gets so sick of crying_

_She's an extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl  
__An extraordinary girl…_

Sitting there, listening to that song, they both fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

End chapter 2. That song is "Extraordinary Girl" by Green Day. All rights for the song belong to Billie Joe Armstrong and Green Day. If anyone's interested in getting a copy of the song you can e-mail me or buy the cd, it's on the American Idiot album— they've got some kick ass ballads on that album.

"Extraordinary Girl" was actually my inspiration for writing this story. It's inspired my life in many different ways, so writing this story means a lot to me and I wanted to share that inspiration with other people by including the lyrics in the story. Thanx for reading!

'Til next chapter!

Love, Puppy Noelle


End file.
